Historia de un sueño
by Saigneux
Summary: Solo,criando a una hija,solo sin su amor.En mitad de la noche la esperanza vuelve a el pero solo hasta que salga el sol,sera capaz de soportar volver a separarse de el?sera capaz de aceptar que todo solo fue un sueño?el mas bello y dulce de todos.


**Notas del capítulo:**

los personajes y las canciones que aparecen pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

No se usar las etiquetas HTML, si algun alma caritativa me puede enseñar se lo agradecere en el alma, de antemano muchas gracias

entre esos---- ++++++ partes de la cancion

a la historia le puse mi esfuercito no me critiquen mucho T.T

dedicada a mafer, hermana, te quiero mil

Gracias por leer!!! U

**Historia De Un Sueño**

Una lluvia torrencial azotaba a Inglaterra, un espantoso temporal.

En una mansión en las afueras de Londres, en el nº 12 de grimmauld, en el cuarto principal un hombre de largo cabello negro necia entre sus brazos a una bebe de alrededor de un año.

-tranquila amor mió, solo fue un trueno, no te asustes princesa, que papi esta aquí.

Cuando dejo de llorar y se quedo dormida, puso su mano sobre la pequeña frente, aun tenia un poco de fiebre, se había agripado desde el inicio del temporal, hacia demasiado tiempo, el mismo que el se fue, para siempre…

La puso en su cunita e hizo girar el móvil con pequeñas hadas que bailaban y brillaban al ritmo de una canción de cuna.

Salio de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, entro en la suya propia.

Se acostó sobre la gran cama tamaño king que tantas veces compartiera con su amado perro pulgoso… maldición como lo extrañaba, como extrañaba sus bromas, sus risas que parecían ladridos, sus abrazos de oso, sus besos… como lo extrañaba completamente…

Se abrazo a la almohada que pertenecía a su amor, respirando su olor que permanecía en ella, se acostó en posición fetal abrazando la almohada a su pecho como si fuera su salvavidas, su aroma, un vago recuerdo de el…

Un trueno retumbo en toda la casa, la bebe lloraba asustada y el despertó muerto de cansancio, eran las 2 de la mañana y había soñado con el, con que le sonreía mientras le decía te amo, había sido mas bien un recuerdo, estaban frente al altar, el día en que unieron sus almas.

La pequeña seguía llorando a todo lo que daban sus pequeños pulmones… si tan solo el estuviera aquí, el la calmaba en unos segundos

Se levanto pesadamente para dirigirse a la habitación contigua donde dormía su niña, llevaba una vela consigo, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta esta se apago con una calida ráfaga de viento. Su niña ya no lloraba. Se asusto un momento, Rebecca jamás dejaba de llorar si no la cargaban.

Se apresuro a entrar y cuando abrió la puerta, vio una silueta contra la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, una figura mas que conocida cargaba un bebe, a su bebe!

Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.

La figura mecía suavemente al tiempo que le cantaba una canción, esa voz… esa voz la conocía a la perfección, pero no podía ser, el no podía ser…

La figura del hombre dejo a la pequeña dormida sobre la cunita y la arropo, cuando beso su frente, su rostro se ilumino peor el brillo de las hadas.

Si… era el sin duda alguna…

-Severus, he venido a despedirme

Severus se quedo congelado, no podía ser posible, se repetía una y otra vez, el estaba muerto, el mismo lo abrazo mientras moría entre sus brazos, esto no estaba pasando se estaba volviendo loco

-no, vete, tu no eres sirius, no lo eres, no eres real…-dijo sujetándose la cabeza, se apoyo en la pared, las piernas no le soportaron, cayendo al piso de manera muy poco digna, estaba abrazándose a si mismo, cuando sintió unos brazos estrechándolo, haciendo círculos en su espalda, tranquilizándolo, era el, era su amor, solo el lo tranquilizaba de esa forma.

-soy tan real como mis sentimientos por ti, como nuestro amor, pero solo por hoy, solo por esta noche, nuestra noche amor mío- levantando su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, pasando sus dedos entre los largos cabellos apartándolos para ver su rostro.

Miro a sus ojos grises como la plata, eran los ojos que tanto amaba, los que le miraban contentos.

-Sirius… porque nos dejaste solos?-gimió bajito mientras ocultaba su rostro entre su cuello aspirando su aroma

-no los deje solos, los deje juntos

-donde has estado Sirius? Por que no habías venido antes?- mirando su rostro

-en el cielo, he estado con mi mejor amigo, pero he estado viéndoles, cuidando de ustedes, en el lugar mas casi perfecto que he conocido

-casi? Pero si el cielo es perfecto

-no lo es, por que no estaba contigo

Tomo en brazos a su amor, vio que este lo miraba sonrojado, siempre lo hacia cuando lo llevaba en vilo. Se giro hacia la habitación y murmuro- adiós mi princesa, tu papá siempre estará contigo, te protegerte por siempre.

Estaban en su habitación, la que tantas noches de pasión, noches de amor y ternura que presencio, muda testigo de su amor.

Mañana ni te acordarás,  
"tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.

-sirius, es esto un sueño?-dijo aun abrazado a su cuello temía que si lo soltaba se esfumaría como un espejismo, el mas bello y anhelado de todos.-no quiero pensar que esto es solo eso…

-si es un sueño amor mío, del cual tendrás que despertar cuando salga el sol- despegándose un poco de su amado, mirando a esos ojos negros que estaban llenos de lagrimas contenidas- déjame hacer de esto un sueño inolvidable, permíteme demostrar que los sueños son el camino ala mejor de las realidades.

-sirius…-como extrañaba sus palabras

-severus, vida mía permíteme amarte hasta que salga el sol

Dijo el que desde hacia años era su compañero, su amante, su amado perrito pulgoso.

Estaban en la cama, unidos en un abrazo desesperado, abrazándose sobre la cama con caricias y besos que trataban de demostrar que esto no era un sueño, ¡era más que eso!!!

Con sirius sobre su cuerpo, besando la comisura de sus labios mientras el cerraba los ojos y se dedicaba a sentir las diversas caricias aquí y allá, a sentirse amado después de mucho tiempo

Con la cabeza sobre la almohada se dio cuenta de que sirius lo miraba fijamente mientras acariciaba su vientre por debajo de la parte superior de su pijama, que hace más de un año había llevado dentro a su princesita.

-No es lo mismo verte desde el cielo que tenerte entre mis brazos, como deseaba día tras día tocar tu piel, acariciar tus largos cabellos perderme besando tu cuello, amor mío como extraño sentirte mío-decía sirius mientras besaba lenta y dulcemente sus cuello.

-ahhh sirius… -sirius volvió a mirarlo, desde siempre le encantaba cuando el rosado teñía esas pálidas mejillas- pero ahora volveremos a estar juntos y criaremos a nuestra hija, amor- severus se veía feliz, como hacia mucho tiempo que no se veía.

La mirada de sirius bajo mirando su pecho, no quería que viese el dolor en su mirada.

-severus, nuestro dulce sueño solo será por hoy- con la voz quebrada por la tristeza que inundaba su corazón al no poder quedarse por siempre a su lado- solo por hoy puedo amarte en vida, solo por hoy me veras, durante esta, la noche mas bella

Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...

Severus abrió los ojos al percatarse de la respuesta, eso era un ultimo adiós, el final de su historia de amor, y al percatarse de que desde un principio se lo había dicho: "…si es un sueño amor mío, del cual tendrás que despertar cuando salga el sol…" se le destrozo el corazón con la idea de perderlo nuevamente, las imágenes del pasado revolvían sus pensamientos mientras unas lagrimas corrían salvajes por su rostro, pero lo que mas le dolió fue haber entristecido a su amor, por algo en su momento de dicha olvido los detalles de aquel trato nocturno: estaré contigo hasta que acabe la noche, por siempre y hasta nunca. Como pudo olvidarlo se reprochaba mentalmente mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra.

Cuando de repente sintió unos labios sobre los suyos besando con pasión mezclando los sabores, las lagrimas saladas y el dulzor de los labios, una mezcla extraña pero agradable, una lengua sobre su labio inferior frotándolo y pidiendo mudo permiso para entrar, no pudo hacer mas que abrir sus labios y corresponder a aquella pasión desbordante.

Su mente se inundaba nuevamente pero de hermosas imágenes, el momento del parto cuando al finalizar pusieron a su hija en su pecho y el acariciaba su manito mientras le daba la bienvenida a este mundo y sirius tomaba fotografías como loco, ellos dos juntos en su época de estudiantes en Hogwarts después de un baile de Halloween los dos ocultos de Filch en un armario dándose traviesos besitos en todas partes con las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol que bebieron en la fiesta, peleándose frente a todo el curso en clase de defensa en medio de un acalorado duelo mientras imperceptiblemente para todos los presentes se lanzaban lujuriosas miradas como promesas de una pronta venganza desprovista de ataques o hechizos pero llena de pasión, mirándose frente a frente cuando sirius escapo de Azkaban y se reencontraban nuevamente durante una noche de luna llena, miles y miles de imágenes todos bellos recuerdos que Sirius le mostraba abriendo su mente a el, mostrándole que aunque solo les reste esa noche para amarse, las memorias siempre quedarían ahí para recordarle cuanto se amaron y seguirían amando a pesar de la cruel distancia que impone la muerte.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario y por desgracia tuvieron que separar sus labios para respirar aquello tan vital como su mutuo amor.

-Perdóname amor, no quise decir eso, solo que por un minuto quise olvidar ese pequeño gran detalle- dijo el Slytherin mirándolo con verdadero pesar en sus oscuros ojos

-no, vida mía, te entiendo yo también desearía olvidar eso y quedarme contigo por siempre, y juntos criar a nuestra hija, pero no me es posible y con el pesar de mi alma deberé marchar cuando el primer rayo de sol toque tu rostro por la mañana-mientras que con sus largos dedos borraba la marcas de las crueles lagrimas que habían recorrido ese rostro tan amado.

-sirius…- dijo en un suspiro cuando sintió que su perrito acariciaba su pecho por el espacio que habían dejado los botones en el pijama cuando hace unos minutos los había estado desabrochando-… amor mío, ámame hasta que salga el sol, ámame para siempre

Y como respuesta obtuvo otro beso, señal inequívoca de que sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas y planeaba cumplir su deseo

Lentamente sin despegar sus labios de los de severus, sirius comenzó a desabotonar los botones restantes para luego meter sus manos entre la tela y la blanca piel, acariciando sus costados mientras con dulces besos iba descendiendo por su cuello subiendo nuevamente hacia su oído para susurrar palabras de amor mientras una de sus manos jugaba con uno de los pezones dejándolo duro y sensible al tacto.

Las manos de severus, una aferrada a las sabanas y la otra entre el cabello del gryffindor, revolviéndolo, acariciando su cabeza, mientras este lamía su pezón, lo chupaba mientras que su mano tocaba el que hace minutos era desatendido y con la rodilla pegada al entrepierna del de ojos oscuros como la noche, sintiendo con su rodilla la erección despierta de su amor.

Beso su pecho, sus hombros, sus brazos y cada uno de sus dedos, sin dejar lugar que sus labios no le rindieran tributo, luego beso sus costados, su vientre, jugo con su lengua en el ombligo sacando leves risitas de ese ser tan amado, y entre las melodiosas risas comenzó a bajar los pantalones suavemente mientras daba besitos a toda piel que quedaba al descubierto, sus piernas, rodillas, tobillos y pies, beso toda la piel a su disposición dando gracias al cielo por poder hacerlo.

Severus lo miraba con su cabeza en la almohada con el negro y largo cabello desordenado sobre la blanda superficie, sus ojos, esa mirada llena de amor, era lo mas bello de su vida, y sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual comenzó a subir tocando con la punta de sus dedos la tersa piel de las esbeltas piernas provocándole a severus unas gratas cosquillas, beso sus labios contiendo entre los suyos un gemido pues acababa de rozar con su mano la ya prominente erección por sobre la tela de la ropa interior no muy diferente de la suya propia.

Severus con manos torpes por la pasión que sentía logro quitarle la camisa mi estaba desabrochando sus pantalones pero al notar que le costaba demasiado soltó un pequeño gruñido que a sirius se le hizo muy tierno, soltó una carcajada que bien se podría confundir con un ladrido mientras este lo miraba pidiéndole ayuda en silencio.

Decidió ser benévolo, se levanto de la cama y de pie a los pies de esta con severus mirándolo apoyado en los codos solo con la ropa interior cubriendo su desnudes, sacando el lado Slytherin que todos llevamos dentro se comenzó a quitar los pantalones con tortuosa lentitud, divertido viendo la mirada de deseo que tenia su serpiente rastrera, se quito también el bóxer negro que traía puesto quedando completamente desnudo a la vista de su amado

A severus se le antojo delicioso mientras sirius subía a la cama gateando como si un gato fuese se sentó sobre sus caderas rozando sus erecciones demasiado despiertas como para ser sano.

Ese roce era la perdición para ambos, y para evitar prematuros accidentes y poder por fin dar la atención que se merecía aquel miembro, sirius le quito a severus la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, y se le quedo viendo como si evaluara una obra de arte, como siempre lo hacia y como siempre severus se sonrojaba completamente.

Para no darle el placer de burlarse de que aun se sonrojaba cuando lo miraba desnudo severus lo atrajo hacia el en un posesivo abrazo, besando sus labios, su cuello y sus hombros aferrando aun mas el agarre cuando sintió un dedo intruso tocar su entrada y la otra mano se asía fuertemente de su miembro comenzando a tocarlo y masturbarlo lentamente abrió un poco la boca para soltar un gemido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta cuando este fue acallado por los dulces labios de su amado

Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapo al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así.

Sirius se despego de sus labios por la desgraciada necesidad de aire, se acerco a su oído y le dijo suave y amorosamente

-prométeme que serás feliz, promete que disfrutaras sonreír y hacer sonreír a los demás, a mi ya me hiciste sonreír severus snape… perdón… black

-por supuesto, lo juro, por ti, por rebecca, por nuestro amor lo juro esposo mío-dijo mirando la amorosa mirada en esos ojos grises como tormenta, pero la mas dulce de todas, esa mirada que solo era para el. Soltando una risita, pero muy serio en sus palabras.

-así me gusta mi linda serpiente-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo en un camino de besos llego hasta su miembro le dio un besito apenas perceptible en la punta haciendo a severus arquear la espalda, luego tomándolo firmemente con su mano comenzó a dar lamidas por toda la longitud y su otra mano, un dedo ya comenzaba a preparar amorosamente a su slytherin

-ahhh… -los gemidos de sev eran como música para sus oídos, continuando con esa música, siguió devorando la erección de su severus… si el era suyo una vez mas, solo suyo. Mientras ya dos dedos en el interior de esa estrecha y deliciosa entrada, ensanchando las paredes para evitar hacerle daño.

Su severus ya movía las caderas mostrando que esos tres dedos que tocaban su punto sensible no eran suficiente, obedeciendo a su serpiente quito los dedos al tiempo que levantaba sus rodillas haciendo mas fácil la entrada, severus soltó un bufido de desaprobación por que se tardaba mucho pero callo rápidamente al sentir la punta del miembro de sirius entrar lentamente en el.

-aaahhhhggggg…- le estaba doliendo, hace mas de un año que no sentía eso, desde que su sirius se marcho de este mundo, sentía que su interior se desgarraba, soltando un leve grito de dolor y lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Sirius quito las lagrimas de su rostro con besos y mientras besaba sus labios seguía tocando su miembro y seguía entrando en el lentamente, haciendo que las sensaciones mas placenteras se sintieran mas, acariciando nuevamente sus sensibles pezones sacándole un gemido de placer que fue seguido por otro aun mas grande cuando se encontró completamente dentro de el rozando con su miembro la próstata de sev, este sentía nublada su mente por las confusas sensaciones

Dolor y placer

Que contradictorias sensaciones pero a la vez armonizaban muy bien en un perfecto dueto.

Éxtasis era poco para describir lo que sentía, empezó a mover como podía sus caderas pidiéndole mas, al parecer su pareja le entendió pues comenzó a envestirlo despacio sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar su erección, ambas sensaciones combinadas era lo máximo como una tremenda embriaguez recorriendo todo su cuerpo, con las sensaciones aumentadas al máximo, se sentía amado y feliz, desde hace cuanto que no se sentía así?

-"Desde que el se fue"- le dijo su conciencia a severus-"pero ya no se ira, estará conmigo por siempre, en mi corazón llevare su recuerdo, y estará conmigo en cada momento de lo que me resta de vida, y nos volveremos a reunir… algún día y seremos felices nuevamente"-le dijo a su conciencia y a si mismo abandonándose a las múltiples emociones que le provocaba su amor

-ahhh… severus…-gemía sirius abrazando a su serpiente mientras este a su vez se abrazaba a su cuello y se el mismo lo levantaba con el, sentándolo en su regazo tomando sus caderas con sus manos, haciendo que se levantase, la fuerza de gravedad sobre el peso de el mismo y la propia ayuda de sirius hacia que la penetración fuese mas profunda de lo usual, ambos estaban apunto de tocar las estrellas abrazados, juntos.

Una aura mágica empezó a rodearlos, era como una leve cortina de niebla plateada dándole brillo a la piel, rodeándolos y llevándolos juntos mas allá de los limites de la pasión, juntos alcanzaron el clímax, con sirius vertiéndose en su interior y el entre los dos, y con la increíble sensación de agradable hormigueo que provoca un orgasmo recién experimentado, se abrazaron besaron y así sirius se apoyando la cabeza en su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón desbocado, mientras los dos tratan de recuperar el aliento robado con su propio consentimiento.

Sirius alzo la mirada para encontrarse con esos oscuros ojos como la hermosa noche que estaban compartiendo, mirarlo con pasión, deseo pero sobretodo, amor, ese amor que a pesar de la distancia permanecía… "…tan corto es el amor y tan largo el olvido…" una frase de un poema que alguna vez leyó.

-"como se equivoca aquel pobre verso, tan largo es el amor y el olvido inexistente, nuestro amor perdura mas allá de la muerte…" pensó ensimismado mirando a esos oscuros ojos, besando los dulces labios y acostándose a su lado saliendo de el haciendo que se acurruque en su pecho, para protegerlo y sentirlo suyo.

Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?

-descansa amor mío, déjame abrazarte con fuerza a mi pecho, déjame arroparte y cantarte una canción para espantar tus pesadillas-mientras cubría sus cuerpos desnudos con las sabanas y cobijas de la cama y acariciaba los largos y negros cabellos peinándolos con sus dedos

-que canción me cantaras?-pregunto el slytherin con sus defensas, aquellas que todos los días se esforzaba por mantener intactas, completamente bajas, haciendo circulitos con su dedo sobre el amplio y fuerte pecho de su perrito

-la nuestra…-mientras acurrucaba mas hacia si a su amado, su esposo-… La luz extendiéndose con la bruma de la mañana trae un final a la noche eterna.  
Ahora, en el alba creciente de este jardín tus temblorosos párpados se abren…-comenzó a cantarle lentamente al oído, si esa canción que compartieron su primera noche juntos, su canción solo de esas dos almas que se estaban amando, mientras se acariciaban suavemente-… Juntos, contigo...extiendo mi mano blanca hacia ti en la tenue luz, mientras toco tus dedos. Y te abrazo contra mi pecho, la flor se abre…-severus sentía como la magia corría dentro de su cuerpo como aquella vez hacia un par de años, no creía que fuese posible, pero prefirió seguir escuchando y no romper ese precioso momento con absurdas cavilaciones-… Gardenia tus, ojos inocentes... toda tú, tan querida para mí. Te llevaré conmigo... suavemente... así... abrázame de modo que nunca nos separemos…-sin darse cuenta de que hacia lo mismo que la canción que cantaba lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras una lagrima corría por su rostro sin que su amada serpiente la viese poniendo su cabeza sobre la de su amado-… Gardenia, juntos, somos envueltos en el aroma de esta pura flor…-beso su frente, sintiendo con el agarre la magia que corría dentro del cuerpo de sev, continúo cantando con renovados ánimos junto a su oído, relajando aun mas ese cuerpo tan amado-… Te llevaré conmigo... suavemente... así, abrázame de modo que nunca nos separemos…-severus se estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras sus brazos rodeaban su tórax, en un posesivo y necesitado abrazo que gustoso correspondió-… Mientras el alba despunta, te susurro: "Mi amada Gardenia"…-cantando la ultima estrofa de la canción, alejando los cabellos de ese pacifico rostro que se ocultaba entre su propia piel, viendo a su amor, recordó la noche en que debieron separarse, la noche que el murió, pero no contaba que al estar en su condición de "sueño" severus que se encontraba aferrado a el… estaba soñando lo mismo… reabriendo viejas heridas…

Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.

Flash Back-sueño 

Estaban los dos durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama abrazados y parcialmente desnudos cubiertos con las sabanas, un llanto de un bebe los despertó a ambos, el mas alto se levanto de la cama cubriendo su semidesnudez con una bata que se encontraba junto a la cama, a los pocos minutos regreso con un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos meciéndolo mientras este gorgoteaba feliz o mas bien dicho, esta.

-esta bandida no quiere dormir sola al parecer-dijo el hombre sentándose en la cama apoyándose en el respaldo con la bebe acurrucada en su pecho.

-parece que quiere dormir con su padre-dijo el de cabello mas largo apoyándose en un codo al tiempo que acariciaba la cabecita de su hija

-que te parece si los tres compartimos la cama?-mientras le pasaba la bebe a su esposo, se quitaba la bata y se metía entre las sabanas, con la bebe en medio de los dos, moviendo sus manitas y descasando mientras sus padres le hacían cariño.

Los tres casi en los brazos de Morfeo cuando la chimenea de la habitación se enciende y una cabeza aparece entre las llamas

-sirius? Sirius!!! SIRIUS!!!!!-era remus lupin, el licántropo molestando en plena madrugada, "por lo menos antes tenia algo de sentido común" pensó severus mientras sirius ya se encontraba arrodillado frente a las llamas

-que sucede remus?-pregunto black asustado

-Sirius… van a atacar Hogwarts… los alumnos… harry… están en peligro

Sirius se acerco corriendo a la cama, y besando apasionadamente sus labios para luego besar a su hijita

-sev, debo ir a Hogwarts… por favor no me sigas, debes cuidar a la niña, y si no salgo bien de esto… no me olvides vida mía

Y sin dejarle responder salio disparado a la chimenea desapareciendo de la habitación tomando previamente una muda de ropa sobre un sillón

Tras haber dejado a la niña con Molly se apareció en las afueras del castillo, por desgracia de las barreras aun persistentes. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando llego a las barreras la imagen tras ella le helo la sangre

Un verdadero campo de batalla improvisado, había gran cantidad de cuerpos diseminados por el suelo. Caminaba entre los posibles héroes de batalla y los mortifagos visiblemente muertos, pero de repente se encontró muerta con la varita bien aferrada en su mano y la cara de locura persistente en su rostro que alguna vez fue bello, Bellatrix yacía en el suelo frío del vestíbulo de entrada al castillo, pero lo que hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras sollozaba tristemente, fue la imagen de su amante, su amado esposo tirado en las escaleras de piedra agonizando mientras recitaba unas palabras en un idioma similar al latín, ese era un hechizo pero no uno de sanción, era uno de protección, para el y su hija, se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas cuando se acerco a el y lo acuno en su regazo, llorando y pidiéndole a merlín que no se lo quitara, y mientras el lloraba y rogaba sirius besaba sus manos y le rogaba al cielo que lo protegiera y con su ultimo aliento le dijo las palabras que le había estado recitando día tras día sin olvidar ninguno desde que conoció la hermosa persona que guardaban esas túnicas negras y esa expresión adusta, con su ultimo aliento de vida le dijo en esas dos palabras, lo que su corazón gritaba y gritaría por siempre…

-te amo…

-SIRIUS NO!!!...-no pudo seguir gritando por que sirius tomo su rostro y lo acerco dándole su último beso… el último, el más tierno y lleno de amor y a la vez el más doloroso.

Y así besándolo y abrazado a su cuerpo sirius cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más

Llorando un mar, así lo encontró harry, abrazado al inerte cuerpo de su padrino, la imagen le destrozo el alma, su adusto ex profesor de pociones, en el suelo llorando y gimiendo de una manera desgarradora para el corazón. No pudo mas que acercarse a el y abrazarlo prestándole su hombro para llorar, dándole una muda promesa de guardar el secreto de su momento de debilidad.

El funeral fue muy grande, después de todo a pesar de su mal carácter y con su nombre perfectamente limpio, sirius tenia muchas amistades, muchos que lloraron su perdida con verdadera sinceridad. Remus siempre se mantuvo a su lado, llorando pero firme, se lo había prometido a su amigo, seria fuerte por su ahijada y por su nuevo amigo. Estaba ahí dándole un abrazo protector y sosteniendo a la niña mientras le daban las condolencias a severus

Severus aun estaba destrozado, y cuando le toco hablar de sirius, solo pudo tomar a su hija entre sus brazos y decir

-gracias, me diste lo mas bello de toda mi vida, me amaste y te ame como nadie pudiese imaginar, te prometo que seré fuerte por nuestra hija, nos volveremos a reunir y te contare como sigue el mundo gracias a ti-dijo rompiendo en lagrimas, harry lo abrazo y lo condujo a su asiento, desde ahí veía como bajaban el ataúd a la fría tierra, se levanto y con su niña en brazos tomo una gardenia, la flor con el blanco mas puro, lo arrojo sobre el ataúd mientras este descendía a su ultima morada.

Fin Flash Back-sueño

Sobresaltado, sudando frío y envuelto en un mar de lagrimas severus se despertó aferrando el abrazo alrededor del torso de su esposo, para asegurarse de que seguía ahí.

Sirius lo abrazo mientras lo acunaba para que se tranquilizara, paso su mano por la húmeda frente, secándola del sudor que congela el cuerpo, besando sus largos cabellos para que su reparación se acompasara

-"dime que estas aquí, dime que no te perdí en esa horrible noche"- pensaba severus mientras temblaba de miedo en medio de un abrazo desesperado.

Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...

-aquí estoy vida mía, no me perdiste y nunca lo harás -le susurraba su perrito a su oído, mientras acariciaba su espalda calmándolo- pero deberé marchar en pocas horas para algún día volver a reunirnos y que me digas como sigue la vida gracias a mi- había escuchado su promesa en aquel momento se decía severus, mientras miraba esos grises ojos de plata.

Fundiéndose nuevamente en un apasionado beso sintiendo como miles de pequeñas descargas recorrían sus cuerpos, sintiendo lo mismo que con cada dulce beso, se amaron nuevamente, extremidades entrelazadas, cuerpos pegados sintiendo la necesidad del calor que emanaba el otro, labios que reclamaban los de el otro como propiedad privada, besos, mordidas caricias por todas partes rindiéndose mutuo tributo, sintiendo el placer, el éxtasis y la mayor satisfacción al terminar en un orgasmo que solo se consigue haciendo el amor… hacer el amor, cuando fue que eso cambio? Cuando fue que dejaron de tener sexo para hacer el amor? Cuando se hicieron novios formalmente pero en secreto? Cuando se dijeron te amo por primera vez? O siempre habían echo el amor? Sus cuerpos nacieron para amarse? Eso solo ellos lo saben, solo ellos conservan ese secreto en sus corazones, quizás algún día nos lo digan.

Abrazados con las los sentidos completamente despiertos y en medio de un millón de besos se quedaron dormidos.

El sol salía por el este entre las montañas después de mucho tiempo en un temporal en medio de un hermoso cielo despejado iluminando las fachadas de las casas de la calle grimmauld place.

El momento había llegado, que doloroso momento era ese, despedirse nunca es agradable pero un hasta pronto puede evitar las lagrimas, y así diciéndole hasta pronto, se levanto de la cama soltando su abrazo se vistió en silencio y cuando estuvo listo se acerco a la cama, descubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, beso su vientre donde ya sabia que crecía su hijo, acaricio la suave piel.

-nos vemos hijo mío, perdona por no poder conocerte en persona pero sabrás que estoy contigo cuidándote.

Acaricio el rostro de su querida serpiente, beso suavemente para no despertarlo esos labios que adoraba y eran su perdición, beso su frente y sus parpados

…Promete que serás feliz…

-hasta pronto vida mía, no llores que cuando lloran las almas no se van en paz al cielo, quiero estar allá esperándote y si lloras no podremos estar juntos en la eternidad, recuérdame y se feliz junto a nuestros hijos… te amo mi vida… mi primer y único amor…-separándose de el, arropándolo como años atrás salio de la habitación para visitar a su hija que estaba despierta moviendo sus manitas, tomo entre sus brazos a su pequeña bandida, su futura merodeadora, como deseaba verla convertirse en una señorita, pero lo vería, desde el cielo la vería, acaricio los dedos las pequeñas manos, beso cada una, y dándole un beso en la frente le canto para que siguiera durmiendo.

Con la pequeña bostezando con los ojos cerrados la deposito en la cunita

-hasta pronto princesa, yo cuidare tus sueños- y así caminando hacia un ventanal desapareció sin dejar rastros de su presencia.

Un rayo de sol lo despertó de ese agradable sueño, se revolvió en su cama mientras abrazaba la almohada… la almohada? Donde estaba sirius? Se levanto y sentado sobre la cama miraba a todos lados, no estaba, ya no estaba, se había ido y nuevamente no se despidió…

-sirius por que no me dijiste adiós?- pregunto al cielo con la voz quebrada mientras su rostro se inundaba de lagrimas "…hasta pronto vida mía, no llores que cuando lloran las almas no se van en paz al cielo, quiero estar allá esperándote y si lloras no podremos estar juntos en la eternidad, recuérdame y se feliz junto a nuestros hijos… te amo mi vida… mi primer y único amor…" esas palabras como dichas en sueños llenaron su mente haciendo que una verdadera sonrisa, las que solo su sirius lograba sacar de el, brillo en su rostro, sintió como si unos brazos rodearan su cuerpo en ese calido abraza que sirius lo atrapaba, se abrazo a si mismo sintiendo ese aroma que pertenecía a su amor sobre su piel. Desde la otra habitación se escuchaba el quedo llanto de la bebe sacándolo de su ensoñación, miro el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, las 8:30 a.m. ya era hora de comer para su princesita, se levanto rápidamente, y dirigiéndose hacia la cuna, tomo entre sus brazos a la niña, con un movimiento de su mano apareció un biberón con la temperatura justa se lo puso en la boquita y la pequeña comenzó a beber, miro con una sonrisa esos ojitos grises que lo miraban agradecidos, los mismos ojos que su amor, en ella lo recordaba.

…Te ponías tan guapo al reír…

Se sentó en la mecedora mientras le cantaba una canción y la bebe seguía tomando su leche.

-sonríe amor mío, sonríe por ti, por mi, por ella y por el, tendremos la familia que soñamos, y algún día juntos todos nos volveremos a reunir, hasta pronto mis amores, los esperare en el cielo…-un susurro como una leve brisa lleno la habitación moviendo las cortinas y el móvil con las pequeñas hadas, severus miro hacia donde provenía la leve brisa, mientras sus largos cabellos eran mecidos sintió una caricia en el rostro y un beso en los labios, ahí supo que su amor había vuelto al cielo para esperarlo hasta el día que se volvieran a reunir.

Su hija se recupero de la gripe que había cogido a principio del temporal, así como este se fue sin dejar señales de su paso.

A las pocas semanas severus supo que estaba embarazado, se lo contó a remus que era como su mejor amigo, este se sorprendió de su relato pero le creyó, los demás no muy convencidos creyeron que había tenido algo con otro hombre, a severus no le importo, con el apoyo de remus y la pareja de este, el viejo lucius malfoy, draco, harry y por supuesto su hijita que crecía cada día mas y se ponía mas bandida, sobrellevo su embarazo completamente feliz con el persistente recuerdo de sirius y las ganas de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.

…Y así, sólo así…

El trabajo de parto fue verdaderamente rápido, al parecer ese niño también quería estar entre los brazos de su pa'.

Era un bebe precioso, idéntico a su hija cuando nació, con los ojitos claros mirándolo con expresión traviesa como que esconden un secreto que sabe que si lo dice te caerías desmayado. Un pillo definitivamente, pero uno adorable.

Cuando sus conocidos vieron a su bebe no pudieron negar que era hijo de sirius black, con esos ojos grises característicos de esa familia, y sin mencionar el parecido con rebecca.

-sin lugar a dudas es hijo de padfood no rebequita?-pregunto remus a la pequeña hija de severus que tenia en brazos mientras esta miraba a su hermanito recién nacido

-shi muñi- dijo la pequeñita de dos años que ya hablaba y caminaba por todos lados- api omo llama bebe manito?

-dimitri- dijo severus mirando al bebe, y luego a su hijita- dile hola a dimitri rebe

…Quiero recordarte…

-dimi, dimi, dimi, te quero manito indo!!!-dijo la pequeñita mientras le daba un beso en la frente al bebe.

-rebecca cuida a tu hermanito, este es su primer año en Hogwarts, debes ayudarlo, sin importar la casa que quede, como sabes las estupidas rencillas no tienen fundamento

-esta bien papito, yo lo cuido, vamos enano que el tren ya parte-dijo a su hermano que estaba aferrado a la túnica de su padre, le daba miedo alejarse de el- ven dimi, yo te cuidare- con una calida sonrisa que heredo de su padre que no había logrado conocer pero que de todas formas recordaba la canción que le cantaba antes de ir a acostar.

…Así, como antes…

-bueno-susurro el pequeño dándole un abrazo a su papi, mientras rebecca se unía en lo que era un calido abrazo de grupo, sus dos bebes se iban, el año anterior fue muy doloroso dejar ir a su pequeña, pero debía hacerlo era por su bien y ahora ya mas adecuado a la situación dejo a los dos niños en el tren acomodados y listos junto a los pequeños y rubios gemelos de remus.

El tren partía por el anden 9 ¾ hacia hogwarts y remus y el eran un mar de lagrimas viendo partir a sus bebes, mientras lucius se mataba de la risa por su debilidad.

…Así, adelante…

Estaba sentado en el gran comedor, que se encontraba decorado hermosamente, para la graduación de su hijita, ya habían pasado 7 años desde que ingresara a hogwarts y ahí estaba el, aplaudiendo mientras llamaban a Rebecca Eileen Black Snape a la tarima para recibir su diploma, se veía hermosa, su pequeña era toda una mujer, de pie en frente de todos graduándose con los mas altos honores, y el llorando de orgullo mientras remus a su lado le pasaba un pañuelo igual al que el mismo estaba usando desde que sus "pequeños" gemelos subieran a la tarima también recibiendo sus diplomas, lucius al lado de remus mirando orgulloso a sus hijos y también a su ahijada, draco estaba sentado junto a su padre con harry a su lado mientras este cargaba al pequeño James, y al lado de severus abrazándolo estaba su hijo de 17 años idéntico a su padre en la época de colegio

…Así, vida mía…

-papi no llores, no ves que mi hermanita es sensible y si te ve llorando se le correrá el maquillaje?- con tono gracioso haciendo reír a su padre

-lo se hijo, pero dime si no se ve preciosa?-secándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo

-claro que esta linda y creo que lo mismo piensa Velkan no papi?- con tono pícaro

Severus desviando la mirada hacia la tarima vio a uno de los gemelos malfoy besando a su hija… bastante apasionadamente como para ser sano. Se le subió la sangre a la cabeza mientras echo una furia gritaba

-VELKAN ABRAXAS MALFOY LUPIN QUITA TUS MANOTAS DE ENSIMA DE MI HIJA!!!!

…Ahora te toca a ti…

La fiesta de compromiso en la mansión malfoy hacia un año que rebecca y velkan se habían casado y ahora para sorpresa de muchos Dimitri y Vallon (el otro gemelo) se estaban comprometiendo, al ser vallon al igual que su pa' remus un mago fértil, era de lo mas natural.

Y estaba toda la "familia" reunida, los weasley, los zabini, los malfoy, los nott, los dueños de casa malfoy y por supuesto los black.

Rebecca estaba con su marido que no la soltaba por nada del mundo, al ya 8 meses de embarazo y gemelos no era aconsejable dejarla sola.

Dimitri lucia guapísimo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrazando a su prometido.

…Sólo a ti…

Severus se veía feliz al ver tan alegres a sus dos niños, sentía que ahora que los dos estaban felices y con sus propias familias el podría descansar junto a su amado esposo que lo esperaba en el cielo pero estaba equivocado.

-PAPI!!!!-gritaba su niña en mitad de una fuerte contracción, agarrándole demasiado fuerte la mano a su marido.

Severus corrió a su lado, y vio su rostro mientras le recordaba los ejercicios de respiración, le dijo a velkan que la tomara en brazos para que se fueran a san mungo de inmediato.

…Seguir nuestro viaje…

Las horas de trabajo de parto fueron muy largas pero al final habían terminado y velkan salía al salón de espera en el ala de maternidad de san mungo con vestido de verde y con los brazos ocupados por dos pequeños bebes idénticos, con el cabello negro, idénticos a su madre definitivamente.

Le paso los bebes a severus y el orgulloso abuelo los tomo entre sus brazos, eran los hijos de su bebita, su pequeña ya era mama, se le inundaron los ojos con lagrimas de alegría mientras le devolvía los bebes a velkan y mientras dimitri y vallon iban a conocer a sus sobrinos, se sentó junto a remus que estaba llorando igual que el, ese hombre que alguna vez odiase ahora era su mejor amigo, su consejero y confesor.

Le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido al instante y juntos lloraron de felicidad…

-rebe como le pondrán a los bebes?-preguntaba dimitri mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana acariciando la cabeza del bebe que su hermana mecía entre sus brazos.

Rebecca miro a su esposo que mecía su niño, este con una sonrisa le asintió con la cabeza. Luego miro a su padre que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama mirando amorosamente a sus nietos alternativamente.

-Sirius y Severus, así se llaman mis hijos, dimi- acariciando a su bebe, mientras extendía su otro brazo donde su esposo puso al bebe que estaba meciendo- este es Severus-dijo refiriéndose al bebe que se chupaba un dedito, el menor de los gemelos- y este es Sirius-el bebe que se aferraba con su pequeña mano a la bata de hospital de su madre.

Nuevamente a severus se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos, pero como lloraba desde que sirius se fue y el le prometió ser feliz, lloraba de felicidad, solo de eso.

…Se está haciendo tarde…

Una preciosa mujer de unos 35 años con su largo cabello negro tomado un elaborado moño vestida de negro con una niña rubia de alrededor de 5 años sentada en su falda, también de negro, ambas llorando amargamente con dos niños de 13 años de pie detrás de su silla cada uno con una mano en sus hombros y con lagrimas cayendo, junto a ella un hombre rubio de traje tomando su mano y dándole fuerzas. A su izquierda otro hombre de cabello tan negro con el de ella y traje lloraba tan amargamente como su hermana, sentada sobre sus piernas y abrazando su cuello estaba su hija de 11 años, a la derecha de dimitri estaba su rubio esposo con el bebe de 1 año entre sus brazos el bebe no hacia ruido pero lloraba, frente a ellos estaba el matrimonio malfoy llorando abrazados, draco, harry y sus hijos también llorando, los weasley, los nott, los zabini, los profesores de hogwarts y hasta el gran Albus Dumbledore llorando, todos lloraban mirando el ataúd lleno de flores en medio de ellos, todos llorando la perdida de ese hombre que arrepentido se dio alguna ves en su vida la oportunidad de amar algo que todos ellos admiraban de el.

…Tendré que marcharme…

El párroco termino de dar sus palabras para el funeral, y en ese momento rebecca y dimitri se levantaron, las niñas sobre sus piernas se dirigieron donde sus otros abuelos.

Los hermanos black, tomados de la mano se pusieron de pie frente el ataúd de su padre, cada uno con una gardenia en la mano dijeron al unísono unas pequeñas palabras a su pa'.

-gracias, padre nos diste la vida, nos amaste, nos cuidaste y protegiste como nadie pudiese imaginar, tu solo son criaste y nos hiciste personas de bien, te prometemos que seremos fuertes por nuestros hijos, nuestras familias que sin ti no hoy no podríamos tener, seremos felices lo juramos, dejaras de sufrir por que sabemos que nos mostrabas una sonrisa cuando tu alma lloraba por la perdida de nuestro padre, ahora descasara tu cuerpo junto al suyo, sus almas juntas en el cielo, cuídenos, cuiden de nuestros hijos, nuestras familias, y nuestros sueños, nos volveremos a reunir y les contaremos como sigue el mundo gracias a ustedes, hasta pronto…

Y al mismo tiempo pusieron sobre el ataúd las gardenias, juntas.

…En unos segundos vas a despertar…

Comenzaban a bajar el ataúd a la fría tierra y mientras los hermanos lloraban abrazados, el ataúd toco el fondo de su última morada, dimitri sollozaba entre los brazos de su hermana, quien lloraba en silencio teniendo que ser fuerte por su hermanito.

-no llores dimi, cuando lloramos las almas se ponen tristes y no se van en paz al cielo- dijo con su calida sonrisa y sus grises ojos de plata inundados en lagrimas-tu no quieres que nuestro pa' se vaya triste verdad manito?

-no rebe, quiero que nuestro pa' sea feliz-dijo el hombre secándose las lagrimas y dándole una sonrisa a su hermana y secando sus lagrimas- hay hermanita se te esta corriendo el maquillaje, eres un desastre- sonriendo

-no tanto como tu, tienes los ojos hinchados

Empezaban a arrojar la tierra sobre el ataúd, hasta que llenaron todo el agujero y con un simple hechizo hicieron crecer césped y pusieron la lapida junto a otra similar, se corrieron dándoles espacio a los hermanos para poder dar el último toque.

Con sus varitas unidas en la punta, de ellas salieron chispas plateadas que se dirigieron a las unidas lapidas cambiando las inscripciones. Ahora estas rezaban:

Sirius Orión Black (1960-1997) y Severus Tobías Snape de Black (1960-2037)  
Amantes, amados, esposos, padres y abuelos, los amaremos por siempre  
Seremos felices por que ustedes ya lo son

Todos los presentes pusieron miles de flores sobre las tumbas, les dieron sus más sinceras condolencias a los hermanos y comenzaron a abandonar el recinto.

-crees que estén felices?-le pregunto dimitri a su hermana mientras los dos caminaban juntos hacia la salida del cementerio aun tomados de la mano

-no lo creo, estoy segura de ello-dijo mirando hacia atrás, las tumbas de sus padres

-como lo sabes?-volteándose también y mirando el mismo punto que su hermana

-por que están juntos, al fin…- abrazo a su hermano y comenzó a caminar-vamos enano, se nos hace tarde, ellos estarán con nosotros no te pongas a llorar

-si, con nosotros…- y como si fueran dos niños nuevamente juntos corrieron hasta salir del cementerio.

Dos figuras de pie frente a las tumbas que fueron visitadas hacia unos minutos, abrazados, el mas alto abrazaba al otro por la espalda, mientras los dos veían a sus bebes marcharse.

-nuestra bandida tiene razón ya estamos juntos y muy felices no mi serpiente rastrera?-dijo el de ojos grises besando el cuello del otro

-si, siempre tuvo buena intuición, mi linda princesa-mirando a sus hijos-crees que serán felices?

-no lo creo lo se-dando vuelta al otro mirando de frente sus oscuros ojos

-como lo sabes?-siguiéndole el juego pero plenamente conciente de la respuesta

-por que ellos también están juntos, nuestro principito no dejaría que su hermanita se derrumbara.

-y ella será su soporte, lo se-besando sus labios después de mucho tiempo

-es hora de ir a casa amor mío

-desde allí los miraremos

-y cuidaremos sus sueños

-hasta que nos volvamos a reunir

-por siempre y para siempre vida mía-tomándolo de la cintura y como hacia hace mucho tiempo lo tomo entre sus brazos haciendo sonrojar al de largo cabello, juntos caminaron hacia el horizonte y besándose desaparecieron de la tierra para amarse en el cielo entre nubes de algodón.

**  
FIN**

Basado en la canción Historia de un sueño de La Oreja De Van Gogh.  
La canción que canta sirius es la canción gardenia del grupo japonés malice mizer, traducida.

Esta historia fue hecha con mucho cariño y dedicación, gracias por leer.

Queen of the Damned

Toujours Pur

Review? me dejan alguno? sean almas caritativas andenle!!! o por fis?


End file.
